


Maybe

by Lunitar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunitar/pseuds/Lunitar
Summary: After telling Otabek his about his feelings for Yuuri, Yurio fell that he shouldn't do it. He prefers to be alone, but Mila won't let him not trying to have fun.





	

„I shouldn’t tell him this” Thought Yurio,thinking about his conversation with Otabek. „Nobody need to know this. I should just keep it to myself.”  
He was angry because he felt like Otabek trivialized his feeling towards Yuuri.”You will move on someday”.How easy to say.  
Then he remembered what Yuuri said to him. „Your skating made me realize I still want to meet on ice with you”.When Yurio heard this, his heart started beating faster. He felt special and it honestly was best feeling in the world.  
And that made him hope…If he was the reason why Yuuri haven’t retire he is important to him.Maybe someday…  
-Yuri,come dance.-Suddenly Mila took his hand.-Why are you standing here alone?  
-I’m not in mood.-He answered.  
-You just won Grand Prix, how you are not in mood?  
She dragged him into dance floor.There was fast music playing, which Yurio found rather pleasant. Or he would if Mila haven’t just spin him constantly.  
-Partner changing!-He heard suddnenly woman’s voice. He saw Sara taking Mila’s hands. Then he saw someone taking his.He looked up. Yuuri.  
-Where you dissapeared after our conversation?-He asked curiously.-I haven’t seen until you started dancing with Mila.  
He was looking for him? Yurio’s heart skip a beat „Idiot! Stop imagining unrealistic things.”  
-I was out for a bit, and I was stading somewhere in a back later. –He looked at Sara and Mila.-Anyway, I don’t know why she dragged me into dance floor.  
-She probably thought you should have some fun. And she is right, I think.-He suddenly stopped dancing and looked at Yurio closer.-You have eyelash in eye. –He moved his head closer and hold Yurio’s head with one hand while he took away eyelash with the other. Yurio heart was beating like crazy. He saw Yuuri’s eyes so closely and Yuuri’s lips was so close too…He stopped himself with difficulty from kissing Katsuki.-Okay, I took it out.  
-Thanks…I’m sorry,I need to go to toilet.-Yurio turned back to Yuuri and went to bathroom. He looked at mirror and noticed that he is blushing.”I hope pig didn’t see it”.He felt hot. –I need cold water.-He opened the tap and took water on his hands when washed face. Then he felt ready to return to banquet.  
When he returned Yuuri was dancing with Christophe. He also noticed that Victor was dancing with some female and Otabek became a victim of Phichit’s selfie obsession. He decided to go to the balcony.  
After about half an hour he heard Yuuri’s voice.-So here you are.-He gave him a glass.-I thouht maybe you would like some cola.  
-Thanks. Why you abanoned party?  
-So, everyone is already rather drunk…Especially Victor.-He became red.-And they are also convincing me to drink and I don’t want to after last year. So I actually kinda escaped from them.  
-Coward.-Yurio said jokingly.  
-Anyway, Yurio I wanted to thank you for teaching me quadruple salchow. I wouldn’t do it without your help.  
-Nice to know.  
-You don’t regret it? I mean you would be better than me in free skate…  
-I will beat your record someday anyway.-He turned to him. –And Pig…I actually wanted to see you skate without mistakes. So it was nice.  
-Really?  
-Yeah,year ago…I actually just wanted to talk. But I can’t stand crying people, so I get super angry. Sorry.  
-So you never hated me?  
-Yes.  
-And…Are we friends?-There was a minute of uncomfortable silence.-Oh…So I guess you don’t like me enough to call me friend.  
„I like you too much”-Thought Yurio turning his head from Yuuri again.


End file.
